1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to maintain dental health. More specifically the present invention pertains to a device to maintain dental health in a efficient and convenient manner when not having at one's disposal a toothbrush and toothpaste.
2. Prior Art
Maintaining dental health has always been a standard practice in daily hygiene, accomplish ed by the act of "brushing" one's teeth with a brush attached to a handle whereas the brush is covered with toothpaste to facilitate cleaning and polishing. Accordingly people who's lives take them away from their residence daily, encounter this ongoing problem and in general have one way to maintain their teeth, that is by the use of a toothbrush and toothpaste, unfortunately the act of carrying a toothbrush with toothpaste thru the day has been an inconvenience and a practice rarely done,as so noticed by the inventor. One way of solving the problem has been the use of a collapsible handle with a removable head toothbrush, but the inherent inconvenience still remains, where does one place toothpaste and brush and more importantly the remembering of taking it daily.
No device is known that will allow an available and quick way to brush and polish teeth when in public restrooms.